


Declaring myself a Human Being

by G_Wolfly



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wolfly/pseuds/G_Wolfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a young rich kid boy named James who got tired of being treated like a pawn in his fathers game's so he hitched a ride on the first train across the country to clear his head. What he didn't realize was that cross country trip would last a lot longer than he booked it for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing the Scenery

James was running away, at least that's what most would say he was doing, really he was just getting away. No one would leave him alone back at the ‘community’ where your business was everybody's business, there was no privacy and it finally drove him to just packing his travel bag and booking the next train across the country. He booked a 30 day 15 stop trip, a single cabin with 2 meals a day, comfortable common tables with large windows that allowed the sun to shine through it casting silhouettes’ of indescribable shapes upon the corridor floor. It was relatively quiet, gentle piano music was playing through the speakers lulling his mind to fuzzy bliss. The small cafe upon the train had just opened up allowing him to get freshly brewed herbal tea with a small chocolate-chip muffin. It took sometime to get used to the routine upon the train, not having to get up at 5 in the morning to perform his ‘duties of royalty’ towards the public and his people. Now when he says he absolutely hated doing it, it wasn’t because he wasn’t appreciative of literally having the chance to have everything in the world, it was because he was tired of being treated like a pet rather than a human being. So ‘running away’ wasn’t his outcry against not getting what he wanted but rather his outcry against not being treated like he mattered for more than his money. 

Sighing deeply he slowly nibbled at the muffin watching the tree’s blur into one solid figure only breaking to showing the eruption of large mountain lined skies and valleys as deep as the ocean with the train running along their edge. At night the stars are brighter than the lights of the biggest cities whose constellations spell words far greater than anything within the English language. He had never gotten the chance to see the stars growing up, the skies were blocked by the trees and he was never allowed out past 8 unless accompanied by multiple different ‘necessary people’. It was beautiful though, getting to see nature on his own terms without people pestering him to “Pay more attention to your lesson!” or “No James! You have to practice today, not dilly-dally!”. Sitting at the common room tables he twirled a sketch pencil between his fingers with sheets of paper in front of him with small sketches of trees, people, and blurred creatures of the woods littered everywhere.


	2. Am I ready to Die?

It was coming close to dinner time, the sun was setting in it’s orange red sequence across the mountain tops, after giving the attendants his order he made his way to his cabin to put away his sketches. He caught his reflection in mirror, he noticed the bags that normally were under his blue eye’s had faded and his thin black cropped hair was now thick and curly enough to bury his fingers in it as he racked them through. His jaw was dusted with scruff and as he leaned forward towards the mirror to inspect it he was thrown head first into the mirror whacking his himself so hard his ears rang and eye’s blacked out. He stumbled through his doorway hand cupped over his forehead into the small corridor before being shoved back into the door as a attendant rushed past him. As he moved to the commons area he noticed that the train was no longer moving yet before he could question it he opened the door into the stairs leading to the commons when a gun pointed directly at his head.

Speechless he stared down the barrel of the 38 revolver before releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he should scream or just be quiet and beg within his head that the trigger would not be pulled. Slowly as he looked up into the eye’s of the wielder he stared into the dark pools of brown framed with heavy scruff and long ruffled dirty brown hair. He just stood there in the doorway holding the gun to James head before placing his right index-finger against his lips in a silence signal. Looking over his shoulder the gun wielder sheltered the 38 grabbing James’s arm pulling him into a near-by closet, the closet was far too small for one person let alone two. James was basically climbing into the arms of the guy who though pulling him closer as two other assailants trotted by was a good idea. James basically had his face buried into the neck of his ‘friend’, he could smell that he sure as hell needed a shower though there was a deep rustic scent beneath the grime that made James eye’s almost roll back into his head. They stood in the closet for quite some time until his ‘friend’ stepped out into the corridor with the 38 gripped tightly between his hands as he scanned it. He reached back in grabbing James’s wrist pulling him close to him shuffling them back towards the cabin James just came from. Slowly moving their way back James noticed that his ‘friends’ arms were covered in tattoos. His left which was holding the 38 was painted in deep purples, blues, and pinks coloring what looked like planets; the side of his right forearm was covered in thick, black lines twisting and curling around and over each other. When they reached the door to James’s cabin his ‘friend’ turned around pushing James against the door whispering in his ear “Pack what you can and get the hell off this train. You have no more than 10 minutes”. James held his breath as his ‘friend’ told him this but before he could think twice about it he blurted out “What’s your name?!” grabbing the arm of his ‘friend’ so he couldn't walk away. The browned eyed long hair gun wielding tattooed beauty looked him in the eyes with a smirk hiding in the corner of his lips, he leaned forward close enough for James to feel his breath. “Ryle, my name is Ryle.”

James did not hesitate to rush into his room and pack his bag, subconsciously grabbing only cloths, his sketch book, and a few literally books before bolting out of the room. He headed down the same corridor as Ryle towards the back of train, he cautiously opened the door to the bridge connecting to the third cabin. He saw Ryle was standing there leaning into the wind of the train watching it fly down the tracks. Ryle looked at him as he entered and beckoned him closer pulling James tightly against his side while still watching the train, “Okay, this is going to sound extremely terrifying especially with how fast they’re moving the train but we have to jump!” Ryle shouted looking James dead in the eye with no hesitation. Shaking slightly James couldn’t muster up any words so he nodded his head gripping Ryle’s arm tightly, Ryle cupped his cheeks speaking in a firm but gentle tone “Nothing bad is going to happen to you, at least not while i’m around, okay?”. He let a small smile slip before gripping James’s hand tightly nodding his head once as a okay signal, James repeated it. He couldn’t remember when his feet left the security of the train, he only remembers hearing the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the man who will complicate the rest of his life.


	3. Where do we go from here?

James could feel someone’s arm’s around him as he slowly came back from the dark depths of the sleep vortex, for a moment he panicked till those arms tightened around him and the muscles felt familiar. He opened his eye’s scanning the forest Ryle was carrying him through; he felt his labored breathing and knew he was probably heavy but when he tried to speak his head spiraled like a football going through the air. “You smacked your head pretty hard once we landed, didn’t want to be stuck on the tracks in case another train ran by.” Ryle told him as he stepped onto a rather smooth path. James was rather comfortable with the current situation, he was exhausted both physically and mentally yet something was scratching at his mind; he specifically remembers Ryle mentioning a ‘they’ before they jumped. He argued with himself within his head about asking but he began panicking about the possibilities and blurted out “Who are ‘they’?”. He felt Ryle’s great hitch after the question and then there was silence before “They were the people who were hired on the job with me to simple rob the ‘upper class’ of the train though decided to make it a suicide mission and political message by hijacking it…”. It took a bit for it to sink into James and when it did the panic turned into sheer disbelief and anger; the people whom he had spent nearly 2 weeks of a month long trip with were now dead and these 2, one being someone who knew what was happening, were likely the only survivors. 

James couldn’t really control what happened next; he shoved the heel of his palm straight into Ryle’s chest, rolled away from him, and picked up the largest branch he could find wheedling it like a sword. He stood there trembling slightly with his mind racing with scenarios of what Ryle was going to do; “He still had the gun, what if he just shoots he?” “Why did he save me, why did he stop them?” “Does he know who I am, is he going to hold me for ransom?”.Ryle stood up clenching the center of his chest with is right hand as his left was extended upward as a surrender towards James. Ryle never reached for his gun but as James took a hesitant step back he pounced pinning him to the ground. Struggle and shouting James resisted against Ryle’s hold before Ryle did the first thing that came to mind; he kissed James. Slowly pushing against his lips James heart began to slow and as he felt the smooth and gentle touch of Ryle he leaned in forcefully deepening the kiss. Ryle released his tight grip upon James but wrapped his arms around him sitting back pulling him into his lap; treading his fingers into his hair he pushed his tongue against James’s lips asking for entrance. Their tongues hesitantly explored each other’s mouths gentle pressing up against each other before they separated; James released a shaken breath before curling into Ryle burying his face into his neck. They sat there for while as Ryle gentle rubbed James’s back before speaking “Will you let me explain next before you decide I deserve to get hit?” Ryle huffed as he felt James smile against his neck nodding. He tightened his grip around James locking his arms around his neck and ankles behind his back before standing up and continued to walk. James was perfectly content with being held by him and not long after Ryle began to carry him he felt himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew? ;)


End file.
